This invention relates generally to accessories for satellite dishes and more particularly concerns a cover to protect and decorate a satellite dish.
Known satellite dish covers are lacking in durability and not well suited to some decorative purposes. Covers which are made of plastic or other rigid or brittle material tend to splinter, chip or crack when struck with sufficient force by debris such as falling tree branches. On the other hand, covers which are made of moderately stretchable fabric tend to break down the composition or distort the appearance of visual information decorating their surface as the fabric is stretched and released. Furthermore, fabric covers are generally configured so as to have their decorated panel of fabric tautly drawn against the rim of the dish, creating an accelerated wear line on the cover along the points of contact with the dish. Heavier fabric is required to maintain a suitable life expectancy for the cover. Also, since the fabric is moderately stretchable, if it is not very tautly drawn against the rim of the dish, high winds can blow the cover off the dish. In addition to strength of material problems, known covers are generally constructed so as to also cover the feeder support structure and receiver associated with the dish. Therefore, no sizable flat surface is presented on which to clearly display visual information.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a satellite dish cover which is durable. Another object of this invention is to provide a satellite dish cover which is not rigid or brittle and subject to splintering, chipping or cracking. A further object of this invention is to provide a satellite dish cover which is made of substantially non-stretchable fabric. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a satellite dish cover which does not stretch and contract to such an extent as to break down the composition or distort the appearance of visual information decorating its surface. It is also an object of this invention to provide a satellite dish cover which provides a large flat display surface across the concave surface of the dish. Still another object of this invention is to provide a satellite dish cover having a hem positioned to reinforce the anticipated wear line along the rim of dish. An additional object of this invention is to provide a satellite dish cover which will remain connected to the dish assembly even if the cover is blown off or otherwise inadvertently detached from the dish.
In accordance with the invention, a cover is provided for a satellite dish. A broad piece of fabric is cut to a perimeter which overlaps or preferably coincides with the rim of the dish when the piece of fabric is tautly disposed across the concave face of the dish. A narrow band of fabric is cut to a length equal to or preferably less than that of the broad piece perimeter. A drawstring is disposed between flaps formed by folding the narrow band lengthwise. The ends of the drawstring extend beyond the ends of the narrow band. A hem secures the lengthwise edges of the narrow band to the broad piece perimeter. In the preferred embodiment in which the length of the band is less than the broad piece perimeter, the ends of the narrow band will be spaced apart so that the support structure of the dish can be received in the space and between the drawstring and the broad piece of fabric. A mechanism is provided to connect the ends of the drawstring to form a continuous loop adjustable between a first length greater than the broad piece perimeter to receive the concave face and rim of the dish therein and a second length less than the broad piece perimeter for tautly girting the broad piece of fabric against the rim of the dish. In the preferred embodiment in which the perimeter of the broad piece coincides with the rim of the dish, the hem will tautly girt the rim of the dish. Preferably, the broad piece of fabric is substantially non-stretchable. Visual information may be displayed on an outer surface of the broad piece of fabric.